Digital Blackmail
by Roxius
Summary: Megurine Luka is dragged into a troublesome mess when Akita Neru catches her about to kiss a sleeping Miku. Shoujo-ai, AU. Luka X Miku, yuri, shoujo-ai. Please R & R; all reviews and favs and such are greatly appreciated.
1. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I'll try to do better with the fics I make...and I'm sorry about my horrible lemons before; I won't do it again for real this time! This might end up being a multi-chapter fic too; any later chapters will be longer than this first one, just so you know. I'd try to make it longer than that Reborn! one I did recently as well. I kind of got the original idea from a shoujo ai manga I saw a chapter of. I don't know the name of the manga since it was in Japanese. Thank you all very much.

* * *

_During lunch period, up on the school rooftop, there were two girls sitting together..._

Megurine Luka could not have asked for a more perfect moment than this one. The skies were free of clouds, the sun was shining brilliantly, the air was warm...and sleeping peacefully on her lap was the sweet, porcelain face of her dear friend Hatsune Miku. The two girls had just finished eating together when Miku had suddenly inquired if she could make use of Luka as a substitute for a pillow for a while, because the sun was so warm on her skin and she wanted to rest up for after-school singing practice since she stayed up late last night writing lyrics. Of course, Luka herself had no objections to Miku's request; for a while now, her feelings towards the blue-haired girl have begun drifting beyond the limits of simple friendship.

When Luka first came to the realization that she was in love with her female friend, she had been horrified and deeply ashamed of herself. She attempted to avoid being in Miku's presence for a while hoping it would make these emotions go away, but all it did was cause them to grow stronger. Her respect and admiration for Miku had evolved into attraction and lust. Eventually, the pink-haired woman came to accept that she felt this way with open arms, and she currently struggled against herself to ensure her dark secret remained a secret. This became harder and harder with every passing day, however.

There were just so many things she loved about Miku; her selfless generosity, her kind disposition, her wonderful singing voice, her endless amount of energy, her cheeriness...Luka could go on and on with that list of hers. Miku was the closest thing she could compare to perfection that she knew of.

"Miku..." Luka murmured lovingly.

Luka felt the heat rise to her pale cheeks as she continued to gaze at the slumbering girl. A gentle wind prompted the girl's hair to flutter about. Her slightly-parted lips looked so soft and tender, practically begging to be kissed. Luka's entire face became as red as a tomato as she imagined feeling those lips pressed against her own. Her heart was pounding, and her head was spinning. It was such a pleasurable torment, but she wanted more. Luka was starting to lose her grip on her common sense. She wanted to kiss this girl so badly it hurt.

'Just one, tiny little peck is all I want,' Luka started to convince herself to go through with such a daring idea, 'She's asleep after all...this makes things easier. Nobody will know about it, and hopefully Miku won't, either. I know it would be cruel for me to take her first kiss without her knowing, but I just...I just can't take it anymore. I want to taste her, and feel a true connection between us, even if it is brief.'

Luka used one hand to brush her hair over her shoulder as she slowly, steadily leaned down. She closed her eyes halfway and puckered her mouth. She could smell Miku now, feel her breath against her cheeks, see how her lips sparkled in the sunlight. It was like staring at an angel. Luka closed her eyes all the way now; she was definitely going to enjoy this moment for a very long time. Only an inch more and...

_CLICK!_

Luka looked up. A fellow classmate of hers, Akita Neru, was standing over her. Clutched in the blonde girl's hand was her latest cellphone; the one that had a built-in camera function. She was wearing a smug grin.

'Oh fuck...'


	2. The Blackmail

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: This probably won't be too long of a story since I can't think up of much for it at the moment. I apologize if this chapter isn't very good.

* * *

_Later that same day..._

Megurine Luka cursed under her breath for being so foolish. She can't believe she had actually attempted to kiss her best friend while she was sleeping...and without even checking to make sure no one was watching first! Luka considered herself to be nothing less than a grade-A moron for letting herself get caught into being blackmailed so abruptly. At this moment, she had to leave poor Miku behind after their Japanese class to speak with Neru privately near the garbage disposal out back. The stench was awful, but at least it kept people away from listening in.

"So...you're a lesbian, huh?" asked Neru nonchalantly, flipping through her cellphone messages.

Luka jerked uncomfortably upon hearing the blonde address her with that term. Even though it was the truth, it still felt strange for Luka to be referred to as a lesbian; it made her realize just how much of her personal identity was now become focused around the state of her sexual orientation. She was a woman who liked other women, and now she was going to be seen by others as such. That is, if Neru decided to e-mail the photo to all of her friends, and she had alot of friends. It was a depressing thought for the pink-haired teen. She buried her face deep into the curves of her palms and sighed.

"I...I only love Miku..." she stated with some difficulty.

"That still makes you a lesbian, you know,"

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

Neru was still busy fidgeting with her cellphone, which made Luka grow uneasy. "I've seen you in alot of my classes, and you always struck me as the cool, big-sister type. I never expected you were gay...or so gutsy that you'd try and kiss your friend while she was napping."

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Luka cried with tears in her eyes.

"Don't apologize to me; apologize to your friend for trying to take her first kiss without asking her."

Luka struggled to keep herself from shouting as she explained, "I...I...I can't! I can't tell her about it! She doesn't even know I'm...I'm gay! There's no way I can tell her that I love her as more than a friend; it would absolutely destroy our relationship! She would never want to see me or talk to me again! The very thought of it is frightening beyond belief!"

For the first time since they had met up on the rooftop, Neru snapped her cellphone shut and put it in her pocket. "Alright, listen," she crossed her arms over her chest, "I have photographic proof of you about to kiss Miku on the lips. I could just as easily mail it to almost everyone in the whole school, which shows just how many phone numbers I've collected over the years. However...there is a good chance that I may not end up revealing your big secret after all." A few passerby glanced in their direction but nothing more came of it.

"Eh?"

"That is, if you're willing to do anything I ask for a little while, then I'll reconsider about sending the photo. I'll even delete it for you. I won't tell anyone either."

Although this was a lucky break for Luka, it was also something she hadn't expected in the first place. "Y-You mean...BLACKMAIL? You're blackmailing me into being your little servant bitch so that I can keep you from telling everyone I love Miku?"

"Uh, duh. That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I hate to admit it," Luka shook her head in despair, "But it sounds pretty reasonable in comparison to the alternative."

"Ha! That's a smart way of thinking!" The flippant smirk Neru wore practically radiated with sadism. She was going to have so much fun with her new 'pet'. Luka didn't look quite as happy as the woman who now had total control over the fate of her social life. A little part inside of her wanted to tackle this girl to the ground, strangle her to death, and steal her cellphone. Obviously, she couldn't do that without facing serious consequences as a result. There was nothing left she could now but obey Akita Neru's every word until their deal was done.

"I can't believe I got caught into this mess..."

"Well, you did, sweetie, and now you gotta live with it!" Neru gently poked Luka in the forehead,"I'll be waiting out in front of your house after school, so you can spend a bit more time with your beloved little Miku before then...just don't go trying to kiss her or anything again where people can see you. Heh heh heh!"

Luka's face flushed bright red at this instigation. She watched in silence as the blonde girl spun around on the tip of her heel and proceeded to walk away. It did not take long before she disappeared from sight around the corner. Luka sighed again. Things were going to be rough for a while.

"Oh! Luka! There you are!"

Luka had not gotten far before she was confronted by a very puzzled Miku, who was breathing heavily from having ran around the school in search of her friend. Even when out of breath and her face covered in sweat, she was still as beautiful as ever in the taller girl's opinion.

"H-Hey...Miku..." It felt awkward for Luka to be talking to the girl after what had transpired earlier.

"I was so surprised when you just rushed off like that after class, Luka. Meiko told me she saw you and Neru talking together around here, so I came as quickly as I could. I didn't know you two became friends," Miku replied with a tiny grin.

Luka wanted nothing more right then and there to come out of the closet and confess everything, but she couldn't. She hated wanting to do so many things that would essentially ruin her life. "We're...we're more like acquaintances...she wanted to hang out with me for a bit after school; I hope you don't mind about me having to miss out on practice tonight." she tried to string a few lies together to keep Miku from suspecting anything. It pained her to see the disappointed look in Miku's eyes.

"Oh, well..." Miku hastily hid her sad expression behind a smile, although Luka had already seen it, "That's fine, that's fine! We can hang out anytime after all! I hope you and Neru have a nice...time..."

For a moment, Luka could have sworn Miku looked like she was about to tear up.

'What...what was that?'


	3. The Hidden Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Would it be bad or unrealistic with the way I've made this fic go? I feel like I can't put my whole heart into the story for some reason, I guess since I can't think up of much for it. It probably won't end up with any kind of special one-of-a-kind plot or anything. I still apologize if it's not that good; I can't seem to put my whole heart into it for some reason. I guess I did just sort of write this story up on a whim in the beginning. I'll try and finish the whole thing though the best I can.

* * *

_A while later..._

Just as Neru had said, she was waiting outside Luka's home when the pink-haired girl arrived. Neru was staring at her cellphone, typing something, until Luka drew close enough, and then she shut it and put it away. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled pompously. Luka didn't like it one little bit. It was already drifting into evening time, and the sun was beginning to disappear behind the tall mountains that stood in the distance. It was a wondrous view she wished she could have shared with Miku right now.

"Hello there, Luka; I'm glad you decided to go through with our agreement," Neru snickered, her laugh like nails on a chalkboard for her 'servant'.

"Yeah, okay." Luka snapped back; she was still upset about having to leave her beloved Miku behind, and her earlier fear had turned into a hatred towards the blonde, "Let's just get this stuff over with so I can get you to delete that damn picture."

"Hey, that's not a very polite way to address me, you know. I want you to call me 'Mistress' from now on."

"What the-?"

"Call me 'Mistress' and nothing else." Neru was obviously enjoying this.

Luka cursed under her breath, and then sighed. "Okay..." she replied through gritted teeth and watery eyes, "I am sorry...Mistress...I will do whatever you say, for that is what I am here for..."

"Try to act a bit more happy about it."

"Huh?"

"Smile like you mean, girl."

"Okay, Mistress...so what do we do first?" Luka forced the widest smile she could muster. As soon as this whole ordeal was over with, and after Neru had deleted the picture, she was going to punch her hard across the face.

"I want you to come with me to a little place I know in town." Neru motioned for the taller woman to follow, "However, I want you to remain walking directly beside me the entire time. You can't fall behind me or go ahead of me at all, understand?"

"Why does it matter?" Luka asked.

"You need to be there for your Mistress at all times, you know. What if I was attacked by some violent drunk and be stripped of my innocence? Or what if I was mugged and have my wallet stolen? I need you to protect me!"

"...Are you serious?"

Neru stuck her tongue out in a playful fashion, laughing. "Of course not, silly! I can take care of myself! I just want to make sure you don't run off, is all."

"As long as you have that photo on your cellphone, I'll stick with this until the end!" Luka proclaimed.

"You're dedicated, I see! I like that! You should thank me for making such a compliment on your behalf!"

Her face glowing brightly with humiliation, Luka bowed. "T-Thank you, Mistress..."

"Don't you want to know where we're going?"

"Uh...yeah, I do, actually, Mistress..."

"We're going to the music store!"

"What? The music store? Why?"

Neru said nothing more as she began to walk away, and Luka had to run to catch up with her in time.

* * *

And so, the two girls did go to the music store. It was part of a small chain of stores and restaurants located on the eastern edge of town. The only type of people who frequented the store were construction workers, drug-addicts and old men who listened to classic oldies. However, recently Miku had been able to get a part-time employment there as a cashier, because she loved music so much and always wanted to surround herself with it. It wasn't just a coincidence that it was around the time that she was on the job when Neru and Luka arrived. There were stacks upon stacks of various types of music all crammed messily into the shelves; it was a very disorganized place despite Miku's attempts to fix that issue in the past.

"What the hell are we doing here, Mistress? Miku works here right about now!" Luka hissed in Neru's ear.

"That's exactly the point!" Neru hissed back.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Just be quiet and follow me."

Luka felt herself growing increasingly nervous as she followed Neru further into the store. She didn't want Miku to see her with this girl, especially after blowing her off earlier that day. This was probably the worst choice of location they could have come to.

"Please, Mistress, let's just leave!"

Neru shook her head, replying, "I'm sorry, but as you must do what I say, that means I am the only one who gets to choose whether we leave or not."

"Grr..."

Pretty soon, Luka was able to see Miku standing behind the counter a little further ahead of them. Her back was turned to the two girls as she sorted out some of the appliances hanging on the wall behind her. Luka gulped, while Neru was smiling. Everything was going exactly to plan.

"Okay, servant, when I get Miku to look at us...I want you to kiss me."

All of the color drained from Luka's face. "You...you...what?"

"Just do it! I am your Mistress, remember?"

"But...you-"

"Shush!"

Walking up to Miku's back, Neru took out her cellphone and punched in a few buttons. Soon, it began to let out a loud ring, catching Miku's attention. The cerulean-haired girl started to turn around, and it only took Neru an instant to perform the next step of her plan. It was something she had been waiting to do for a long time.

With incredible speed, she grabbed a bewildered Luka around the waist, and kissed her passionately on the lips. She did this just at the same time that Miku came face-to-face with them. Miku's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and her mouth fell agape. Luka recognized the faint taste of sushi in Neru's mouth, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. Miku was staring at her with a look of absolute horror, and yet she couldn't bring herself to pull away. In fact, she kind of liked it.

'Wait...what the hell is going on here? Why is Neru kissing me?'

By the time Luka and Neru separated, Miku was long gone. Luka felt like she was going to cry.

"Sorry," Neru smiled mischeivously, and gently traced her index finger along Luka's bottom lip, "I guess I forgot to tell you that I've been interested in you for quite some time too...my servant..."

Luka had been tricked into dealing with a devil in human form.


	4. The Motives

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I know the plot is crappy and cliche, but it's the best I can do right now in my current state...I'm going back to school soon after all and I need to prepare. At least it can be considered funny at how corny it is. lol

* * *

Hatsune Miku felt ill to her stomach. She wandered about outside the store in a daze, so distraught by what she had seen that she couldn't help but want to leave, to pretend it never happened. But it did happen. She wished it was all just a dream, but she really saw her best friend, Megurine Luka, sharing a passionate kiss with Akita Neru...right in front of her. It was difficult to see through the salty tears that poured down her cheeks. Her heart had been broken upon witnessing that scene. Her hopes had been crushed, torn asunder by the agonizing truths of reality. Her head was swarming with thousands of tiny thoughts, a powerful maelstrom of emotions that ached painfully within her brain.

For a long time, Miku had actually held special feelings for her pink-haired friend, but she was too afraid to admit it. She had always suspected Luka wouldn't be able to return her love. But now, not only did she learn that she had been wrong in her suspicions, but it was already too late for her to have a chance to be with the girl, or even confess how she felt. She loved Megurine Luka with all of her heart, truly and honestly. Miku glanced off into the distance, at the night sky over the mountain tops. There was still something that bothered her. All of the pain and sadness went numb for just a brief moment.

'Why were they kissing right in front of me like that anyway...?'

She quickly spun around and darted back towards the store, determined to get the full facts. She wanted to really know what was going on between her friend and Akita Neru. It was embarrassing to go back right after running out like that, but she had to get an answer.

* * *

Luka had great difficulty fighting back the urge to slap Neru hard across the face. In fact, she had her hand raised high and in position, but she couldn't bring herself to simply do it.

"Why...why did you do that?" she bellowed, cheeks glowing brightly in both frustration and embarrassment.

"What's wrong? You liked it, didn't you?" sneered Neru.

Luka didn't want to admit it, but Neru was right: she DID like it. "N-Never mind about that! I thought you were offering to help me keep my sexuality a secret from Miku, but instead you go and totally ruin everything out of nowhere like that!"

"Tsk tsk," Neru shook her head and sighed, "Silly, adorable Luka...I never said I was offering to help you with anything about keeping your sexuality a secret from your friend. All I did was say I wouldn't mail the photograph of you about to kiss Miku to everyone I knew if you followed my orders for a little while. So far you've been doing quite well; why give up now?"

"You...you...you awful bitch..."

"Oh come on, I'm sure you could think of worse ways to describe me!"

Suddenly, something rather obvious occurred to Luka, and she wished she had thought of it sooner. "Wait a minute...you kissed me...to ruin my relationship with Miku on purpose, didn't you?"

Neru took out her cellphone, probably to check her text messages, but Luka grabbed her wrist before she could punch in a single button. "Answer me," the pink-haired girl hissed.

"Yes, I did it on purpose. To tell you the truth, I'm actually bisexual, and I've been interested in you for quite some time, except I could never find a time to get to know you or talk to you without that little bitch Miku around. That's why I was so happy to finally get some blackmail on you, and so I decided to use you to trick Miku into thinking we're actually dating so that she would no longer stand in my way and the two of us can be together." Neru stated all of this with a straight face despite how absolutely psychotic it sounded. She leaned over and kissed Luka's hand that grasped her wrist, prompting the woman to pull it away in disgust.

"You're insane...!"

"No, I would rather say I'm just deeply in love."

"Well, it doesn't matter; Miku is my friend, and she'll definitely believe me when I explain everything to her-"

"But then she would find out you tried to kiss her, wouldn't she?"

Luka's face went pale immediately on the spot.

"Poor Miku. She almost lost her first kiss without even knowing it, and to her pervert of a best friend of all people...it would probably make her even more upset over this whole ordeal, don't you think? If people see the picture I took on my phone, your friend will be humiliated. Her social life will be destroyed and she would have no one to blame but you. Also, I've seen her and that upperclassman Kaito talking alot together in the halls while you weren't around. They seem very close; I think they might be going out soon. She isn't interested in you the same way you're interested in her. She needs to find a good man who can take care of her. You, meanwhile, should go with someone who is willing to take you as a lover than continue being alone and pleasuring yourself to photos of Miku in a bikini on the beach. Don't you understand, Luka? I want to be yours, and I promise I'll get rid of the blackmail if you accept my feelings. I know I've been treating you badly earlier, but please understand that I am a bit of a sadist. All you need to do is give up on Miku for good. Stop wasting time lusting over her. She doesn't love you...like I do."

Luka didn't even know how to properly respond. This was all too much. She had no idea how Miku felt about her personally, although so far it seemed like just friendship and nothing more. While she did hate this despicable little bitch for manipulating her and insulting her without a good reason, she couldn't deny enjoying that brief kiss they shared, even if it was forced. Her mind felt like it was going to split in two. She really wished none of this had even happened in the first place.

"I...I..."

"Luka...I'm sorry I ran off before, but I really need to know, are you and Neru...are you two going out?"

Luka turned her head in the direction of the entrance of the store, and saw Miku shyly walking towards them. She looked like had been crying. Neru smiled.

'I really wished I just stayed home today...' Luka thought, cursing under her breath.


	5. The Twist

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I hope this wasn't too much of an out-of-the-blue thing. This whole story is actually kind of funny if you think about it, in a certain way. It's sort of tongue in cheek from my perspective.

* * *

"Luka...I'm sorry that I ran off, but I need to know...are you and Neru...are you two dating?"

"Miku...I..."

Luka was about to explain, when suddenly-

"Time-Halt Activate."

There was a bright green flash...and then time had stopped. Miku was frozen in mid-step, her eyes brimming with tears and her face pale. Neru had started to say something, but now she was stuck in suspended animation with her mouth hanging wide open. The entire store was covered in a blackish-blue tint of color, making it appear like in the middle of the night. Oddly enough, Megurine Luka was still capable of movement. She blinked once, then twice, then three times. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things due to drowsiness. Nothing except her was moving. Nothing except her...and the two figures that now approached her.

"Hello, Luka. I hope you recognize us." It was Meiko and Kaito, two of the most popular upperclassmen at school. They were both wearing black sunglasses and strange rubber gloves covered in yellow wires.

"Ah! Meiko? Kaito?" Luka glanced around, her head aching even more than it did a few seconds ago, "Uh...w-what the hell is going on here? What did you just do? Why are Miku and Neru not moving? I repeat, what the hell is going on here?"

"We're here to stop you from making a foolish decision," Meiko replied. She was absent-mindedly playing with the zipper on her jacket as she spoke.

"A...a foolish decision? Can you guys please make some more sense? I was just in the most dramatic situation of my life and now THIS happens? I...I just want to go home and sleep..."

"You can't."

"Huh. Figures. So, um...what the fuck is going on?" snapped Luka.

"Well," Kaito crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, "Meiko and I...we are each from a different parallel universe that is created from this event. Meiko belongs to the future where you confessed your feelings to Miku, and I am from the future where you choose to remain with Neru."

"Oh my god..." Luka stared down at the floor; this was all incredibly difficult to take in. Even though she had just been told Miku would actually return her feelings, that part essentially went right over her head.

"I can understand that it all sounds completely ridiculous, but it is the truth."

"It was my duty to ensure that the three of you came to this fated confrontation," Meiko added, "While Kaito obtained as much information as he could on Hatsune Miku and Akita Neru. We were enemies at first, being from separate timelines and all, but after discussing one another's histories, we realized that there was no better choice but to work together to ensure that the events of the future do not take place."

"Why? What happens in the future that can be so important yet it is determined by something meaningless to the rest of the world as whether I choose Miku or Neru?" Luka demanded to know.

"If you choose to be with Miku, Neru dies. If you choose to be with Neru, Miku dies. While not particularly related to one another, either event will cause serious harm to the world later on. There is also the photograph of you about to kiss Miku that is quite troubling. We are here to warn you of this and to implore you to make a third choice; one that will not involve the deaths of either Miku or Neru, as well as deletes the blackmail used against you."

"Are you serious? They die? How? How does this all happen? What happens if one of them dies? What does the whole world have to do with Miku and Neru? How am I supposed to make a third choice?"

"Unfortunately, that information is classified to only Kaito and I at the moment."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's too dangerous right now. It could ruin everything if you knew what was going to happen without making a choice first."

"You can't even help me think up of a third, feasible option...?"

"Nope."

"Gah! So useless! All you did was just make me even more stressed out!"

"I'm sorry."

Luka grasped her head tightly in her hands, unsure of what to say or even what to think. There was no way she could come up with a third option...was there? Even saying she didn't love either of them would be an obvious lie at this point. She definitely did not want Miku to die no matter what happened, and although Neru was a total bitch, she didn't hate her enough to have her dead. Luka felt the urge to scream. She needed to do something, anything to relieve this pressure.

"I..." Luka slammed her head against the wall, "Can't..." she slammed it again, "Do..." another time, "...This!" After a fourth time, her forehead had started to leak blood all over her face. Kaito and Meiko gasped in unison.

"L-Luka! Please calm down!" Meiko grabbed the pink-haired woman by the shoulder and pulled her away from the wall before she could injure herself further.

"There's no way I can come up with a proper decision! It's impossible!"

"Just take a deep breath and try your hardest to think of a solution! The whole world and all its people are depending on you!" Meiko reminded her.

"THAT'S JUST MAKING ME MORE NERVOUS!"

Meiko slapped her palm to her face. "Shit...I should probably just stop talking..."

Suddenly, Kaito tapped Meiko on the shoulder and pointed at the small clock that was embedded in her left glove. "Meiko," he cried, "Your time-halt ability is about to wear out soon! We don't have enough time to escape without being seen!"

"Why must EVERYTHING I do go wrong today?" Meiko looked like she was about to cry.

"No! I need more time! I can't think of what to say next!"

"Dammit, hurry!"

"This isn't good at all, Meiko!"

"Oh man!"

And just like that, time began to move again. Miku and Neru both jumped back when they realized that two of their fellow classmates had spontaneously appeared on the scene out of nowhere. Meiko and Kaito were as equally worried. Luka's heart was thumping in her throat; she was so afraid. It all depended on what she said next. This was going all too fast for her to handle. Luka puked a little in her mouth.

"Uhm...aren't you two Meiko and Kaito? How did you guys get here?" Miku asked, looking flustered. Neru didn't say anything.

'Okay, I gotta think!' Luka stood perfectly still, frozen with inner terror, 'I can't choose Miku, or else Neru will die. I can't choose Neru, or else Miku will die. Either one will lead to something bad happening to the world as well. I can't say I'm not interested in women at all, because that's a load of bullcrap. I need to come up with a third choice...a third choice...maybe I need to pick someone different? A different girl and explain that this was all a big misunderstanding? That might work! Ah-ha! I got it! I know what to do now!'

Striking a valiant pose, her confidence suddenly reaching its peak, Luka exclaimed at the top of her lungs, "The person I love most...is Meiko!"

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Meiko's cheeks reddened despite herself.


	6. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: This story doesn't end up with as much romance as I originally thought...ah, well. I'll keep trying my best, even if the characterization isn't working out as well as I wanted and the plotline has jumped the shark so soon. I might try to write something again later that makes more sense for the sake of people who like to stay in a realistic setting that isn't totally bizarre.

* * *

_The next day..._

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"A freaking moron."

"I know."

"You totally fucked up everything!"

"I KNOW!"

Megurine Luka and Meiko were sitting together at an outdoor cafe. Meiko was drinking coffee while Luka helped herself to some fried octopus dumplings she bought from the stand across the street. The pink-haired woman had a disturbing affinity for all things squid and octopus. Oddly enough, they were the only customers present at the cafe.

"I'm not even attracted to women at all, and yet you thought it would be a good idea to go and claim you loved me of all people!" Meiko grumbled in-between sips.

"I...I thought it was the solution to this whole mess! You and Kaito kept pressuring me! It's all your faults!" cried Luka.

"Look, all you had to say was that you needed some time to think and that you really wanted both girls to get along and respect your final decision. That's all you had to say, and it probably would have worked!"

Luka felt the urge to want to strangle this woman rising again. "Probably? That's all? Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I thought you were intelligent enough to realize that! I had expected much more from you, Megurine Luka! You do become one of the world's leading musical bio-engineers seventeen years from now after all..."

"What?"

"Oh shit, I've said too much." Meiko covered her mouth with her hand.

"What the hell is a musical bio-engineer? How is that even possible?"

"Nothing! It's nothing! Just forget I said anything!"

"Just stop making things so confusing!"

Meiko sighed, and a second later Luka sighed. They stared at one another, and sighed again in conjunction. Things just weren't working out well for either of them.

"After you made that little 'confession' of yours, Miku broke down into tears, and Neru slapped me!" Meiko stated, going over the events of last night, "Then they both left. I wonder what's going to happen to the future now. This is really, really bad..."

"I tried calling them on their cellphones, but they aren't picking up. I don't think Neru sent out that photo yet either, because if she did, then I would have probably received some kind of text about it from one of my friends who knows her quite well. Maybe saying I loved you was actually the right thing after all, even if it did break Miku's heart." Luka shrugged. She took out her cellphone and checked it again; still no new messages.

"I hope so. Kaito went back to his original time to check on things, and he should be returning to report his findings soon. We'll think up of what to do next when the time comes. In any case, don't you feel bad about having to break Miku's heart, though? You really liked her, didn't you?"

Luka cast her eyes downward. "I do love her...I still love her. However, I don't want anyone to die because of who I choose to be with. I'd rather Miku just lived a happy, uncomplicated life with someone else than be guilty for inadvertently causing someone else's death for the rest of my life. Heh...I'm not sure if that sounds selfish or not."

"I think that's pretty selfless that you would give up the chance to be with the one you loved most just to save a manipulative bitch from dying, although it could be considered a bit stupid too." Meiko smiled softly at the pink-haired woman.

"Plus it saved the world."

"We'll see..."

Luka glanced around, and she started to notice something quite odd. "Hey...umm, I wasn't paying attention before, but aren't we the only things actually moving right now?"

Meiko gasped. She jumped up out of her chair and swiftly turned her head back and forth. "Dammit, you're right! This isn't good! They must have realized that we're trying to change the future! They're coming after us!"

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the guardians of space and time from the future, the Kagamine Twins!"

"...I'm not even gonna bother asking you questions anymore, because it just makes my head hurt..."

"There's no use whining about it! We gotta run! Now!"

The two women did not get very far before the ground in front of them suddenly exploded. As the dust cleared, a pair of small blonde-haired figures revealed themselves. They looked nearly identical, although the clothes they wore and some natural physical features helped tell them apart. One was a young boy, the other a young girl. The boy had the word 'LEN' printed on his forehead, and the girl had 'RIN'. They raised both of their hands at the same time, and fired a pair of red laser beams directly at Luka. Meiko was able to react just in time to pull the frightened pink-haired teen out of the way before they hit her.

"For tampering with the space-time continuum, we will have to kill you," stated the blonde boy named Len.

'I really wish I didn't try to kiss Miku that day now...' Luka thought.


	7. The Chase 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I'll do my best to put the whole out-of-control plot back in order as the ending draws near. That'll be soon enough I believe. I'm so sorry about the weird mistake with the mode=advanced thing or whatever too that somehow got in there.

* * *

PART 1:

"It is time for you both to be destroyed."

The time guardian known as Len pointed his index finger at Luka and Meiko, and a thin red beam was fired from its tip. Luka let out a screech and leaped out of the way, although a few strands of her light-pink hair were badly singed by the strange and horrifying energy attack. Rin's hands detached themselves from the girl's arms and sped towards the two women. The space between her airborne palms was beginning to be filled with a shimmering sphere of light, which was definitely a bad sign.

"Run!" screamed Meiko, pulling Luka in her direction.

At that instant, thousands of minuscule beams of energy spread out of the flying hands and tore apart the ground that Meiko and Luka had been standing on seconds before. The floating hands then returned themselves to Rin. Most of the cafe had already been destroyed by their earlier assault, but it generally appeared the mysterious twins were deliberately avoiding to cause any real damage; their only purpose for being in the present was to eliminate those that threatened the fragile workings of the time-stream. Len and Rin exchanged blank stares and nodded to one another.

"Why must they keep shooting lasers?" Luka cried as she and Meiko darted down an alleyway as fast as their legs could carry them. Time was still frozen, which meant they didn't have to worry about attracting unwanted attention. Luka had never felt so much fear in her life; this was almost as frightening as the idea of trying to confess her love to Miku. Meiko looked just as distressed by the situation. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the entire street behind her was now covered in a thick black smoke.

"There's no way we'll be able to outrun them forever," Meiko exclaimed, "We need to figure out some way to stop them long enough so we can think of a way to fix everything!"

"But how? I'm just an ordinary girl of the present! I don't know jack-shit about all this futuristic craziness! I'm no help here!"

"Maybe I can stop them with my own time-halting abilities! I have to stop time within time!" Meiko bounded over a stray cat that was lying in her path. The two girls came out of the other end of the alleyway to find themselves on another street, this one with many different kinds of sweet shops.

"You're going to stop time within time? Is that even possible? That sounds like something you just made up!"

"It's our best chance until Kaito returns from his time-line! He can't stop time like me but he has a different power!"

"Which is...?"

"Hold on!"

Skidding to a stop, Meiko spun around and crossed her arms over her chest in the appearance of a 'V' shape. She was about to activate her time-halt abilities when she noticed something; the Kagamine twins were nowhere to be seen. For a brief moment, Meiko felt relieved, but then she recalled that there was no way that superior artificial beings like the Kagamine twins could so easily lose sight of their targets. They shouldn't have stopped running.

Luka gasped. "ABOVE YOU!"

Meiko turned her eyes up towards the sky and saw, the blazing sunlight shining against their backs, a pair of small human-shaped figures descending upon her. They slammed against her body without hesitation, knocking her to the floor. Len clenched his fingers tightly around Meiko's throat, while Rin was digging the heels of her shoes deep into Meiko's stomach. Using his free hand, Len punched Meiko across the face as hard as he could. That single hit was enough to crack her jaw and knock out several teeth. Meiko groaned in agony, blood dripping down her chin. Len slowly raised his hand to strike again-

Luka threw the heaviest object she was capable of lifting, an old garbage can lying on its side, and it hit directly into Len and Rin, freeing Meiko from their grasp at the same time. Meiko coughed and sputtered for air as she struggled to a standing position. Luka quickly went to help the older woman, and hoisted one of Meiko's arms over her shoulder as she pulled her away from the scene. Shakily, Meiko pressed the palm of her hand to her face and muttered something. A moment later, she was completely healed.

"W-What the...? How did you...?" Luka stammered; she was glad to see that Meiko was okay, but she was also very confused like usual.

"For some small things, including bodily injuries, I can reverse time on them and undo the damage." Meiko beamed. Even the molars that had been sent flying by Len's punch had regrown themselves.

"That's amazing! Can you repair my hair too?"

"Yeah, but that's not important."

"Aww..."

At that same time, Len and Rin were steadily making progress in catching up with the runaways.

"Why do we act in such an unorthodox manner, sister? First we use beams, then resort to physical violence. We move quickly and slowly at different intervals. Is there something incorrect with our programming?" Len asked.

"It's so that things can be more dramatic. Besides, dinner won't be ready for another two hours. No need to hurry." replied Rin.

"I see." Len nodded with an uncomfortable look on his face. His sister was truly the lazier of the two twins. Whatever happened next, though, it would still result in the girls' death...they would make sure of it.


	8. The Chase 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: The final stretch starts after this chapter, but then it'll go back to its original genre for the ending. I know I complicated the whole story with this bizarre idea, but I'll try to do better with this sort of sudden plot-change next time if that ever happens, which is most likely will not. This story can be considered as a bit tongue-in-cheek, after all, or not. Either way goes for me.

* * *

PART 2:

After running for so long, Luka and Meiko were starting to find themselves growing more and more out of breath. This was unfortunate, as because the Kagamine Twins were androids and did not run out of stamina, it would only be a matter of time until they finally caught the two women and eliminated them. The only plan Meiko seemed to have to keep them safe was that they continue to avoid the twins until Kaito returned, which was certainly easier said than done. Their surroundings were littered with destruction left in the twins' wake.

"M-Meiko...if you can repair bodily damage by reversing time...can't you...can't you help us regain our stamina?" Luka huffed.

Meiko shook her head. "Sorry, but my power doesn't work that way...I'm still learning new ways to use it myself, to be honest."

"By the way, I know this isn't the right time to be asking this, but why can you even stop and reverse time in the first place?"

"Like I said yesterday, that information is confidential to me and Kaito only!"

"When you say it like that, it only makes me want to know even more...but seriously, I don't want to die! Please save us, woman from the future!"

Suddenly, the ground underneath Luka's feet burst apart, sending the pink-haired girl flying up, and then crashing down against the asphalt with a loud thud. Meiko cried out the young woman's name, but the agonizing thumping in Luka's head made her temporarily deaf as she struggled back to a standing position. Her face was covered in dirt and her own blood after that painful fall. Kagamine Rin slowly crawled her way out of the hole that it had made at Luka's expense. Meiko darted to Luka's side to help heal the girl's injuries by turning back time on them. However, she was only a few feet away when Kagamine Len appeared to block her path.

"Move...out...of my way!" Meiko screamed. Covering her right wrist with a strange yellow energy that resembled a large digital watch, she punched Len directly in the abdomen. There was a slight pause, and then Len's entire stomach burst open with a loud pop, spewing oil, wires, nuts and bolts all over Meiko before he collapsed on his back. Rin stared on with an emotionless expression. Luka's mouth was agape in shock, but she was soon pulled away from the carnage by a speedy Meiko.

"You...you just blew that thing to pieces!" Luka exclaimed, extremely impressed by the older woman's actions.

However, Meiko shook her head in response. "No...I didn't...it's still alive..."

"What? How can that be?"

"I can only use a limited amount of time-manipulating energy each day. To be able to completely blow him apart like I just did requires me to use up the remainder of that energy for the next 24 hours. It's a last-resort maneuver that I didn't want to use, but he was blocking my way to you, so I had no choice. I won't be able to heal the cuts and bruises on your face now, either. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, it doesn't hurt," Luka lied; the pain was excruciating, but fortunately it wasn't anything permanently scarring, and what was more important right now was that they escaped with their lives still intact. "You didn't tell me why it's still alive after such a devastating attack, though."

"Because Kaito and I were attacked by the twins on our first arrival into this time-line...and I did the very same thing before..."

Looking back at the twins, Luka fought back the urge to shriek. Kagamine Len was already back on his feet, and his stomach was hastily stitching back together with a strange metallic-looking fluid that poured from inside him. The liquid melded itself together and formed new wires that connected themselves together like threads. It made Luka feel ill just looking at it. It took less than three minutes before the android had completely healed itself.

"They're pretty much invincible, aren't they?" Luka asked in despair.

Meiko nodded.

"Shit." This was all really trying Luka's patience and sanity.

Kagamine Rin watched as the two women disappeared around the corner. "Are you alright, brother?"

"Yes. Of course I am." Len replied.

"Good. Let us proceed to destroy these pests once and for all."

Suddenly, a booming voice called out from high above them. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you two do that!" it exclaimed.

The twins barely had any time to look up before they were engulfed in a strange box of light. Kaito landed safely on top of the box with all the innate reflexes of a feline. With no time to waste, Kaito took out a small vial of purple liquid and poured it over the large box, causing it to tremble violently and sprout various numerical symbols all over its surface. The twins attempted to break free of this odd prison, but none of their attacks could even make a dent in it. Kaito then placed the tips of his ten fingers onto the box and began to mutter a strange chant under his breath; it sounded very similar to the long string of digits that made up the mathematical constant of pi. Eventually, he stopped speaking, and let out a heavy sigh. The box slowly started to shrink further and further into it completely vanished and Kaito was now safely standing on the ground.

"Damn..." Kaito wiped the back of his sleeve against his sweating brow, "That move always takes alot out of me, even if it can only be used once a year...it should keep them out of our way long enough to set everything right, though..."

Meiko and Luka stepped out from behind a nearby dumpster when they realized they were no longer being pursued. Kaito waved them over with a friendly grin.

"Thank god you made it, Kaito! I really thought we were going to die there!" Meiko gave the young man a hug in relief, prompting him to blush in embarrassment. "They were impervious to everything but my focused-time strikes, and even that just temporarily stopped them!"

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself; it's not like I could do any better! I had to wait for the perfect time when they had let their guard down before I could jump in and send them away to an area between time and space for a little while."

"And...what about the future? Has it changed for the better?" Meiko tried to look hopeful, but deep down she already knew the answer. Kaito's downward glance at his own two feet and the shake of his head confirmed her fears. Luka watched on in silence from behind them.

"No. In fact, things have gotten even worse. It was complete and utter turmoil. I thought I was going to lose my very mind simply from witnessing the horrible situation that the human race has fallen into. It was...it was the end of the world that I saw. I am sorry to say that I think it is just as bad in your time-line as well, Meiko. We need to stop the catastrophe that is fated to happen at its beginning point: when Akita Neru took that photo of Luka almost kissing Hatsune Miku."

"Yes, I totally agree. With our combined energies we can send her back in time to that point...don't you think that's a good idea, Luka?" Meiko asked, turning her attention to the pink-haired girl.

Luka, surprisingly, shook her head. "I won't do it unless you tell me why."

"W-What?" Both Meiko and Kaito were greatly taken aback by this, "Luka, think about what you're saying! Not only our time-lines, but yours as well, are in grave danger! We need you to help make everything right again!"

"I know that! You've told me that so many times! But...but all this stuff with time travel and androids and alternate time-lines is just too much! I feel like I'm going to go insane no matter what happens! I've been left in the dark for too long! I swear on my life that I won't reveal what happens to the future to anyone, but I want to know what is that makes me, Miku and Neru so important to the world, and why something as overall meaningless as me having to choose between two girls could determine the fate of the human race! I won't move a single inch unless you tell me!"

"Luka, you can't be serious-"

"I am! I think I deserve to know after being dragged through all of this crap by you guys!"

Meiko and Kaito exchanged contemplating glances, and after a small moment of silence, they silently agreed to fulfill Luka's demands.

"Alright, Luka, since we're already in deep trouble as it is with the guardians of time and space, we might as well tell you everything you wanted to know for so long..."


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: I think this explanation is a bit convoluted and there are some holes I'm sure, but it's to be expected, I guess. No author's note next chapter, I swear! It's the last one after all, I believe.

* * *

"About 30 years from your time, the world will, rather surprisingly, experience a major technological breakthrough that was once considered only the stuff of dreams. Flying cars, time and space manipulation, teleportation devices, holographic projections, virtual reality headsets, the perfection of artificial life, and many other advancements will become commonplace. By that time, you will have become a successful musical bio-engineer (we're not required to provide information about future job occupations) and will be married."

"Oh my god, I'll be married? For real?" Despite the situation at hand, Luka couldn't help but feel a bit excited.

"Yes. In my time-line, you chose to be with Miku, and you two stayed together throughout high school and college and eventually wed. In Kaito's time-line, you remained with Neru, and you two marry instead. The records show that you were much happier with Miku than with Neru from the files Kaito provided me with. The other girl, the one you did not choose, will have died due to an unfortunate accident involving a bus crash in high school that was considered as a sort of suicide by the police. Regardless of which girl dies, you are generally haunted with the guilt of their death for the rest of your life."

"Aww, geez..."

"Although you are well-known to the public as one of the world's greatest and most intelligent musical bio-engineers, it is in fact a font. You and your wife are actually working with the government as researchers regarding battle android technology. That is your future."

"A-Androids? Don't tell me...you mean...wait, how the hell will I be able to put together freakin' androids, for crying out loud? I still have trouble working a microwave correctly!"

"You and your wife are tasked with creating the ultimate battle android that would be used by the military as a last-resort super-weapon for the sake of the defense of Japan if they were to ever go to war again. It would be small and efficient, but with more than enough power to destroy entire cities if its programming ordered it to. It would even be fitted with a device to move through the time-stream and eradicate those who wanted to use the new-found time traveling technology for dangerous purposes. In my time-line, that android was Kagamine Rin, and in Kaito's, Kagamine Len. You are, in a sense, their mother. Rin and Len were both designed to resemble Neru in some way, but for different reasons. Rin's appearance is because you still couldn't get over Neru's death being your fault, and Len was made to substitute as a son for Neru and you."

"I'm the one responsible for creating those insane little homicidal robots? And I made them look like Neru with the blonde hair and all that? Seriously? Why the hell would I do that? And if I make them in the future, why would they attack me now"

"I do not believe they recognized you from your older self. They may be able to go to the past, present and future, but they are responsible for obtaining more information of the past themselves, so they were going to inadvertently kill the very person who made them. Also, I should add that when we came to this time-line that it was the first time we have seen the twins fighting together. We thought they had followed after us when we traveled back in time from our respective alternate universes, but that was not so. They have information of every human being in the entire world in their data-banks, yet neither of them recognized us as FBI agents who had been sent on a time-traveling mission."

"Huh? What do you mean? All of this new information is just confusing me even more! And you two are FBI agents?"

"What I mean is that in your time-line, both Kagamine Twins exist. In the time-lines of Kaito and myself, there is only one of them. This is of great significance and one of the main reasons why our worlds are in such disarray. Not long after the creation of the battle android, the Earth came in direct contact with alien lifeforms for the very first time in modern history. They had been watching us for the past 20 years, which means in this present time they have not yet, and they feared that our power had grown too great in terms of technology and science. They considered our race a threat and declared war on Earth. Kagamine Rin alone and Kagamine Len alone were incredibly powerful as expected, but without the aid of the twin they were eventually blown apart by their very atoms by the aliens, and every other attempt we humans made to stop them ended in failure as well. It was horrible; so many people lost their lives, and many more were enslaved."

"I...I see..."

"You and your wife had tried to construct another android to help fight the aliens, but your relationship became terribly strained when the blackmail photos Neru had taken of you so long ago finally reared its ugly head. It reminded you of a hatred you had buried away long ago towards Neru. The stress of the otherworldly assault on Earth was also taking its toll. There were also several false copies that seemed to show that you had been cheating on Miku (or Neru in Kaito's time-line) many times after marriage, and they were used to manipulate you and your wife into be unable to finish the project of creating another battle android by taking advantage of your momentary weakness. It was a foolish mistake for you and her to make to be bothered by something from long ago, but it just couldn't be ignored when it all so sudden. You were both then killed in an explosion that also destroyed your laboratory and everything in it."

"I kind of wish I didn't want to know about all of this now."

"As mentioned before, when Kaito and I went back in time and ended up in your time-line, we saw that both twins existed together. This meant that there is a possibility for a time-line with two battle androids to be constructed instead of one, even stronger ones, and then the Earth could be saved from the alien threat. We tried to see what had changed in your future that could be done for ours, but oddly it was missing. We came to the conclusion that we had to aid in filling in this blank spot of the time-line by helping you, Luka, change the future. We thought we could fix things by making you think of a third option instead of either Neru or Miku, but now we know better. What must be done is that you need to not try to kiss your best friend while she is sleeping in the first place! All in all, it's the only way to save the future!"

"How...how do you know this will really work?"

"It's a bit of a gamble, but we do have confirmation that if the blackmail didn't exist, then you two would be able to build both Kagamine Twins! This is a dangerous way of tampering with the time-stream, except if it works then my world, Kaito's world, and your world will be able to be at peace! It's all up to you, Luka! I know it all sounds impossible, but you will be able to build the protectors of space and time! You can do it!"

Megurine Luka stared down at her own two, dirt-stained palms in speechless wonder; the fate of the entire human race really did depend on her. There was no rational explanation she could think up of to explain why the Earth would suddenly evolve so much further in technology in just 30 years, but apparently it was going to happen. She was going to create androids that would protect human existence with her wife by her side...Miku or Neru. Personally, she wanted Miku to be her wife more than anything. Of course, she needed to ensure that the human race won't get wiped out by an alien menace first!

"Okay..." Luka's head was pounding, but she felt more relaxed than she ever did after all of this running around, "Thank you for telling me all of this. I'll go and fix our futures for all of our sakes."

"Good! I'm glad you understand! Now just hold on a second..." Kaito placed his hand upon Luka's head, and after a brief flash, the pink-haired woman's focused expression became very...out of focus. Drool started to trickle down the side of her chin. She chuckled happily to herself as a glowing light formed around Kaito's hand.

"Uh, what are you doing to her? Is she gonna be alright?" Meiko asked nervously.

"I'm wiping away all of the memories in her brain of what you just told her," Kaito replied, "There's no way we can actually trust her to carry all of that information; it's far too dangerous and it could put the time-line at even greater risk than before! I made sure to keep everything else intact, however; she knows what her mission is now."

"Oh...I-I see...that's for the best, I suppose..."

When Kaito released his hand from her head, Luka blinked twice and wiped away the drool off her face. She had no idea what just happened, or everything that Meiko had told her only a minute earlier. It seemed a bit strange, but she wasn't worried about it in the slightest.

"So are we going to do this thing or not?" She asked, "I just want to go back to being Miku's best friend...I really miss those peaceful times, even if it was less than 24 hours ago..."

"When this is all over, there won't be anything left to fear. Even the Kagamine Twins won't have to chase after us anymore." Kaito couldn't help but smile. Meiko smiled as well. They had never felt happier.

Luka, Kaito and Meiko were slowly enveloped within a light-orange orb, and with a final nod from Luka, it quickly vanished back into the past of a few minutes before Luka had tried to kiss her slumbering friend yesterday afternoon...and now everything would be back to normal, and hopefully for the better...


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: Eh, the confession scene is kinda cliche as hell, but it gets the job done the best way it can. I try to avoid making them cry or anything though since that's even more cliche.

I changed my mind about the extra chapters, since I thought I could think up of something, but it turns out I can't :( I'm really sorry.

* * *

It had been about two months since Megurine Luka returned to the past. She had kept herself from attempting to kiss her sleeping friend on the lips, thus preventing Akita Neru from ever obtaining any blackmail to use against her. Luka and Miku were able to remain best friends without any trouble. Meiko and Kaito had also disappeared from everyone's except Luka's memories, as they had returned to their own respective time-lines to live in peace. The Kagamine Twins did not appear again either, although Luka knew that without a doubt they were busy on the job of protecting time and space from being manipulated. Even as several months passed, Luka never could shake off the feeling that she had forgotten something Meiko had told her, although she didn't have the faintest clue what it could have been. Eventually, Neru began to have romantic relations with another female classmate by the name of Yowane Haku, much to Luka's relief. The only thing left for Luka to do now was to figure out the right way to confess her feelings to Miku...although it turned out to be easier than she expected...

* * *

Megurine Luka sighed heavily. She and Miku were staying after school together in the music room to practice their singing for the upcoming school festival. They were both planning to audition for main roles in the play that would be hosted on the eve of the festival, and if they wanted too succeed in that goal, the two girls had to keep make sure that their vocal cords were working at their best. However, Luka's thoughts were far too focused on Miku for her to be able to practice effectively. She watched quietly as the blue-haired girl stared out the window, murmuring the lyrics of a song over and over under her breath. She looked just as beautiful from behind as she did from the front, Luka mused. She suspected it was because the way you could get a very slight view of Miku's panties from beneath her skirt.

"Luka...?"

Luka sat up in her chair with a start when she realized her friend was addressing her. "Yeah?"

"Umm...I want your honest opinion; what do you really think of me?" Even though Miku's head was partially facing the other direction, Luka could still see the blush form on her cheeks.

'You're the most beautiful girl in the world and I love you.' Luka thought, and then replied aloud, "You're my best friend, Miku. You know that better than anyone!"

Miku softly nodded. "That's good...and you're my best friend too."

Luka smiled to herself. "Yup!"

"I want to continue being friends, even after high school, even if we go to separate colleges. I want to always be able to sing with you by my side."

"Me too, Miku. I care about you so much."

"I can tell you're hiding some things from me, but I'm not mad..."

"E-Eh?" Luka knew she couldn't tell Miku about her experiences with helping Meiko and Kaito save the world, but it was just so tempting sometimes that she liked to subtly imply it here and there. She didn't expect Miku to take her seriously.

"You see, I'm hiding something from you too."

"What?"

"But...but...ugh, I really don't know if I can say this...it's so embarrassing. I feel like it's only fair that I tell you this now, as winter approaches, because we won't get to see each other for a while. I'm going abroad for vacation with my family. I want to tell you something very personal about myself that I've kept hidden for a long time..." Miku muttered, burying her face into her palms. She was shaking.

Growing increasingly worried and confused by her friend's actions, Luka stood up and slowly approached her. "Miku...what...is it...?"

"Well..." Seeing that she couldn't really make up a lie on the spot now after getting this far to finally coming out, Miku took in a deep breath. "Luka, I'm...I'm gay. I'm a lesbian."

On the outside, Luka wore a shocked expression, but on the inside she was practically crying with joy. 'YES! YES YES YES YES! OH HELL YES! FINALLY, THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING TO HEAR FOR SO LONG! HOLY SHIT! FUCK YEAH! ARGH, I JUST WANNA MAKE-OUT WITH HER SO BAD, BUT I GOTTA HOLD THAT OFF...HOLD THAT OFF UNTIL I GET A CHANCE TO CONFESS TOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY FREAKING LIFE!'

"I can tell by the way you look that you're shocked," Miku put on a sad smile, "I've been attracted to women for a long time now, but there's always been one girl in particular that I liked the most..."

'Alright, she's gonna say my name!' Luka thought happily.

"I was actually in love with Akita Neru for a short while." Miku blushed as she admitted this. Luka fought back the urge to freak out.

"M-Miku...? Uh...really?"

"But then she and Yowane Haku started dating, and I realized that Neru was much happier with her than she could ever have been with me. That was a while ago. Now, lately, Luka...I think...I think I've found myself growing more attracted to you, even though it might risk our friendship. I want you to just understand this, and I hope you don't hate me for it. I really, really, REALLY like you, Luka. A bit too much. I don't want to seem like some kind of dumb slut who jumps from one attraction to another on the fly, but you...if you're upset about this, I promise I won't do anything dirty or perverted around you-"

"Miku!"

Luka couldn't bother listening to any more of Miku's stammering. She hastily wrapped her slender arms around the shorter girl's body and embraced her with a passionate kiss on the lips. Miku's eyes grew as wide as dinner-plates, but then she slowly closed them and allowed herself to become lost in the taste of Luka's lips, the smell of her silky pink hair, and the feeling of their bodies practically melded together. Luka broke away from Miku only briefly to catch her breath, and when she saw that Miku did not seem to have any objections, she returned to their lip-locking.

"Hatsune Miku...I love you."

"L-Luka...I...I love you too..."

"This is the greatest moment of my life, to be perfectly honest. You wanna make beautiful music together?"

"What, you want to go back to singing practice NOW?"

"Oh, Miku...you have alot to learn, ha ha ha ha..."

"I was just joking, you know."

"Oh."

"And...well, maybe we should look up how to do that kind of thing first of all. I mean, I know that it's possible for two women to have sex, but I'm not entirely sure how."

"Hmm, I guess that would be a good idea."

"Luka, I'm sorry I didn't come out earlier to you; we could have been together so much longer already."

"Well, that's the past...there's nothing you can do to change it, unless you get the help of a time machine or something of that effect. Those aren't real yet, by the way. I'm serious."

"I know that!"

And thus, from that point on, the future, and all of humankind, was destined to be saved from an alien threat.


End file.
